


Love at first kiss

by soSwedeithurtsmyteeth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and weirdness, Stranger kiss, Weird Plot Shit, frat party, kisses in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soSwedeithurtsmyteeth/pseuds/soSwedeithurtsmyteeth
Summary: Uh, Asami and Opal's at a frat party and plays a game involving a dark room and a lot of kisses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A weird oneshot for ya, cause I'm lame and needed fluff and fun.  
> Haven't written anything except for JavaScript these past few months so a little rusty.  
> Anyway have fun hade gött hej!

For the first time in a very, _very_ long time, Asami agreed to go to a party. And well, okay, she may have been having a good time, dancing with strangers and having jell-o shots with Opal and winning at beer pong against two of the frat boys who hosted this whole shebang. Oh, and the best part? She looked like million bucks. Make-up on point, raven black hair loose and resting on her shoulders for once, fitted black jeans and good looking top to match.

But now she was all danced out and tired. Opal was nowhere to be seen, the frat house was one big maze with three flights of stairs and doors everywhere with who knows what you could find behind them. Probably dirty, smelly bedrooms full of used condoms and posters of nude girls.

‘ _Fuck it, I’ll just text her and go home.’_

Asami fished up her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans just as a wide grinning Opal showed up.

“Hey, I was just about to-“

“Asami! Oh my God, I just found the best thing for you!” Opal shouted to be heard over the loud music.

“What do you mean the best thing?” Asami questioned, not sure that the thing Opal found was the best for her.

Opal was still grinning and pulled at Asamis arm. “They have a game upstairs where you go in to a dark room and then someone random walks in after and you’re supposed to kiss each other! Like, you haven’t seen each other before so you wouldn’t know who it is! Isn’t it great or what?”

It sounded… nothing like Asami wanted to do, at all.

“Are you serious? That sounds awful! And it’s a fratparty, they probably put a webcam in there to watch.”

“Stop it they do not! I just did it myself! And it was so… invigorating! Like, you don’t know who it can be and that make it even more exciting!”

“Yes, you have already said that…” Asami rolled her eyes. “I’d rather go home, it’s already two in the morning and I’m tired.”

“NO! Please just this and then I promise we head home?” Opal looked at her with puppy eyes. Stupid best friend. Asami frowned a bit.

‘ _It might not be so bad, Opal seemed to really like it. But what if it’s one of those sweat smelling guys? Or someone who thinks their tongue is some sort of whisk. Or a droopy kisser.’_

Opal must’ve seen Asami getting more and more disgusted by her own thoughts because she added quickly “I buy you as many hotdogs as you like on our way home!”

That made Asami reconsider. She was a little hungry, come to think of it.

“Alright fine.”

Opal jumped of happiness and hugged Asami, delighted that her best friend wasn’t so boring for once. She took her by the arm and pulled Asami along until they were standing on the third floor looking at a brown door. It was a small crowd there as well, drinking beer or whatever out of red cups and chatting animatedly with one another.

“Asami’s up next!” announced Opal to the crowd who happily cheered and gave both girls a cup.

“So, how’s this working?” Asami asked curiously and sipped her drink. Rum and coke, not bad.

“Okay so, there are two doors”, Opal started pointing at the door next to them. “One on this side of the room, and another on the other side. You walk in, and then the other person walk in and you kiss. Simple.”

“Oh, okay.” She took another, bigger sip to calm her nerves. Though, most of them were already numb from all the other alcohol currently in her body.

They talked and laughed for a couple of minutes before the door swung open and a clearly drunk but satisfied guy walked out.

“You’re up, bestie”, Opal smirked at her and then pushed her inside the dark room and closed the door quickly. The noise from the corridor disappeared and all was silent.

 _‘Spirits, it’s dark.’_   She then heard another door open somewhere behind her but was already closed by the time she turned.

She stood quietly, looking at… well, darkness.

“Um… Hello?” a soft voice broke the silence not far from Asami.

“Hello”, she said back, and the person chuckled nervously. Or so Asami thought it sounded like.

“Hey…” the voice said again, and then a slap against something was heard. “I uh, hah, I’ve never done this before, to be honest.” It sounded female, the voice that is. And warm and kind. And a little drunk. But who wasn’t on a frat party? Asami decided she liked the voice anyway.

“Me neither”, she said and felt embarrassed, good thing there wasn’t any lights. “Are you uh, are you a girl?”

“I  don’t think you’re supposed to know that, actually…” the voice, definitely female, said with another chuckle. “But yeah, I am. Is that okay? Otherwise I could just go out and let a guy go instead.”

She sounded so nice. And close. She must’ve taken a step or two closer to where Asami was standing.

“No, no. It’s okay. I’m a girl too, if you hadn’t figured that out. Sorry for ruining the game for you.” Asami felt the air of movement on slightly to the right of her.

“I don’t mind, your voice is really pleasant.”

Asamis cheeks felt warm from the compliment.

“So um”, the other girl rather nervously began. “should we kiss now?”

“Oh okay. Let me just find you first”, Asami answered and giggled. It kind of felt invigorating already and they hadn’t even kissed yet. She lifted her right hand forward until something in fabric way hit her fingers. She moved them upwards while turning her body slightly.

“Is this your right shoulder?” she asked and the girl confirmed it by moving to the left, and slowly decreasing the distance between them. “You are shorter than me.” Asami smirked.

The girl snorted and said “I prefer the term ‘not as tall’ if you don’t mind.” She chuckled afterwards and it made Asami grin widely. Her hand had sneaked its way up to the other girls’ neck now, and Asami could guess where her lips would be. She felt a light hand on her hip, and when the girl asked if it was okay, she said it was. It settled comfortably, and gently tugged Asami towards its own body. She heard lips getting moisten slightly below her own, so she leaned down and… missed them by an inch or so and kissed a cheek that one thousand percent confirmed it was a girl (no stubble!). Her cheeks felt warm again because of the embarrassment, but the girl giggled and angled her head into the right position and captured her lips in a sweet, exciting kiss. The adrenaline was shooting through Asamis body. It was electrifying, to say the least. If there was such a thing like love at first kiss, this was it. Then the lips pulled away, though not very far because she could feel a small breath on her lips.

“That was… wow”, the girl said.

“Yeah, wow.” It was the least you could say. It was fucking amazing and she was already craving more of those oh so sweet lips. It was by far the best kiss she ever had. “Can I uh… maybe ki-“

“Kiss me again? Thought you would never ask”, the girl answered with a chuckle and kissed her again. And again. And holy Spirits may it never stop. Asami moved up her other hand around the girl’s neck and twirled her fingers into short, soft hair. The hand on Asamis hip moved to rest on her lower back, only slightly pulling them tighter together.

‘ _I wonder what her body’s like…’_

Just as she was about to find out, a curious tongue slipped inside her mouth, and okay, when their tongues touched, _that_ made it the best fucking kiss she ever had. Asami had to moan and grab a toned bicep just to keep herself up. The hand on her back helped a lot too. The other one had sneaked up to her cheek, caressing it gently while the kiss deepened even further. Asami wanted to explore more, but she could barely concentrate what her hands was feeling because she was too busy relishing what was going on between their mouths.

And much to her dismay, a loud banging interrupted them. The girl pulled away again, sounding just as breathless as Asami.

“I guess we got a little carried away”, she said brightly and let go of Asami.

“It was hard not to. You’re a fantastic kisser, actually”, Asami answered just as happy.

“You were pretty amazing too, you know.” It was quiet for a moment, and then the girl leaned in to peck her lips. “I really, _really_ hope we meet again.” She stepped away from Asami, and all Asami heard was the girls’ soft footsteps and then a tiny thud when she met the wall.

The bright light from the corridor forced Asami to close her eyes, because it was to fucking bright to see anything! The door pulled shut and she was once again alone and enveloped by the darkness.

Somehow, she managed to get out of the room to the hall she came from, and Opal was right in her face the second she came out.

“Spirits you were in there so looong! I told you you would fucking love it”, she smirked at Asami’s blissful face.

“Yeah, you did. It was amazing.” Asami smiled, still thinking about all that kissing.

“Okay well, you did what I ask so I’ll keep my promise and take you to the hotdog stand.”

“How do you get to the other door?” Asami interrupted, just realizing she really wanted to see that girl again. Like right now. And ask her out. And kiss her. And other things that wasn’t PG13.

“Um, you have to walk back down to main floor and up the other staircase, why?” Opal looked at her quizzically.

“I need to find that girl and ask her out!” Asami moved passed Opal to get down but her friend stopped her.

“No, you can’t do that!”

“Why not?!”

“Because one: You’ll ruin the whole game and experience, two: you’re drunk and always think drunk kisses are ten out of ten and then when you go out with the person fully sober they are like a three or less. It’s not worth it.”

Asami wanted to argue that this wasn’t the case at all, but the more she thought about, the more right did her friend have. Maybe it had only felt that amazing because of the fact it was dark as hell and she didn’t saw the other person.

“Uuuururghhghgg okay you’re probably right…” she sighed, and then her tummy growled. Opal giggled. “C’mon, let’s get you something good to eat.”

They talked and laughed the whole way over to their favourite diner not far from the frat house, on wobbly legs and arms around shoulders. It had been a good evening, and Asami was grateful for having such great friends who dragged her out no matter what, just so she could make memories that didn’t involve projects or passed exams. She was still wondering about the girl though. If they ever would meet again, it sure must be some kind of meant to be thing, right?

Well, Asami was closer to find that out than what she expected, because when they entered the little diner a soft familiar voice ordered four hotdogs with extra mustard…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On popular demand (all eight of you dorks :D ), and because I had some ~~time over~~. Tossed in a little plot twist and another bad ending. Enjoy!

“IT’S HER!”

Did… did she yelled that? Given the dead silence in the diner and all seven-people including the staff stared at her, Asami concluded she did.

“No it’s not Posh Spice Asami! Never mind my friend, she’s drunk and hungry! Nothing to see!” Opal joked rather nervously to the staring faces, clearly not wanting to cause a scene.

“Her who?” she then muttered through her teeth.

Asami looked through the small crowd of five after her target, and to her despair none of them was a girl slightly less tall than herself or with short hair.

"I was so sure..." disappointed, she looked around a second and then a third time just to be sure she didn't miss anyone.

“What are you even talking about?!”

“The girl at the party, it sounded just like her”, Asami murmured slowly. She must be getting paranoid or something.

"Aww sweetie, you’re just getting paranoid like always. C'mon, let’s get some dogs and head home. I can already feel my hangover coming." Opal put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and that was pretty much it that night.

The following weeks were all about studies and exams and setting up five virtual machines for network class. Not that Asami needed to study as much as she did though, she had a brilliant mind after all. And that same brilliant mind had also lot of time to think about the mystery girl from the party. She had kept her eyes on full observation mode ever since, but no one fitted the description.

And then one day...

She was in a hurry to class but just had to stop to get some coffee first because the lecture was about computer history and the guy having it was just as charismatic as a dune bug sleeping. But she didn't like making a scene like you always do when coming late to a lecture, so she sped up the pace a notch, hot coffee in one hand and her cell in the other to text Opal about her slight delay.

“Hey save me a seat idfg” was all she saw on the tiny screen when she crashed into another person. Coffee was everywhere, her phone somewhere on the ground probably in a thousand pieces, and the person she hit was sitting on her ass and holy fuck that’s a cane blind people use to get around.

“SHIT! I am so so sorry!” Asami bent down to help the girl up. “I was late for class and I was texting and didn’t see you, shit! I am really sorry…” she was rambling. she could tell because the girl looked at her like she was a ghost or something. She didn’t wear any glasses either, and thank spirits for that because she had the most beautiful blue eyes Asami had ever seen.

They ended up just silently staring at each other. Or well, Asami stared until the girl awkwardly averted her eyes like she could see Asami.

“I uh, it’s alright don’t worry about it”, the girl said. Was she blushing? “I-I just… have we met before?” she asked.

“Um… I don’t think so?” Asami said, a little confused. She would have remembered meeting a blind person.

“Oh, okay…” the girl furrowed her brows and looked absolute adorable. “What about… were you maybe at the Kappa Tau party a few weeks ago?”

“Yeah, I was but I’m pretty sure I haven’t met you before. Unless…” Asami eyes went wide as saucers at the same time the girl grinned just as wide.

“ _You are the one I kissed!_ ” Asami literary squealed. And with a little glance she saw short brown hair.

The girl smiled just as sincerely. “I guess you found me at last. I’m Korra, by the way.”

“Asami. Here let me help you up. Sorry again for running into you.” Asami helped Korra up on her feet again and yes, she wasn’t as tall as Asami.

“I’m actually kind of glad you did…” Korra got that blushy colour on her face for the second time during their short encounter.

‘ _Spirits she’s cute._ ’

“So uhm, w-was it coffee I smelled and heard splashing when you hit me?”

Lucky for Asami, the coffee had hit everything but them. “Yeah, yes. It was.”

“Oh okay, great!” Korra smacked herself in the face. “I-I mean not great like you spilled your coffee but then I could maybe ask if you would like to have coffee with me?”

Asami was just about to tell her yes, that she would very much like that but Korra was on a rambling spree and was nervously twirling the handle of the cane between her hands.

“You don’t have to say yes just to be polite because I’m blind, I understand. It’s okay I’ll-“

“Hey, Korra? Korra?” Asami put her hands on Korras upper arms (yes, very defined) to calm the girl down. “I would love a cup of coffee with you.”

“Oh!” Korra blushed again and averted her gaze. “Can you tell I don’t do this very often?” she chuckled a little, and it sounded just like Asami remembered it.

“Well, I for one always run into gorgeous strangers on purpose just to get them to have coffee with me”, Asami grinned widely when Korras cheeks got even redder.

After finding her phone (undamaged, thank you service guy who made her buy the SHOCK-DUST-WATER RESISTANT GORILLA GLASS 5000 case), they walked back in silence to the same coffee shop Asami had picked up her previous cup. The cane made faint sounds as its ending hit the ground softly.

Well at the shop Asami ordered another coffee while Korra took a cup of tea. It felt like had known each other for years after only a couple of hours, but the more Asami talked to Korra, giddier did her body feel. If this had been like any other dates she’s been on she would have already been texting Opal to come get her, or politely turned the person down. But this was so different. Korra was funny, smart, utterly charming and very humble. And had the best lopsided grin she had ever seen. It was hard not to grin right back.

When they decided to leave the coffee shop it was already dark out. Asami offered to walk Korra home and she gladly accepted even though it wasn’t very far. Unlike the walk to the shop they talked the whole way until they were just outside the door of Korras flat.

“Thank you for today, I had a really good time”, Asami said and smiled for the nth time that afternoon.

“Me too. Your voice really is pleasant to listen to”, she smiled back. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, anything Korra.”

“Would you…” Korra looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes (Korra wasn’t full blind, she could see shadows, or different kind of blurs, like she called it). “call this a date?” she asked more shyly.

Asami considered the question before answering “I think I would, yeah.”

“Okay”, Korra gave her signature lopsided grin again, and Asami thought she melted a little every time she did that. “So um, would you say you’re one who kisses goodnight on the first date or do I have to wait for our second or third?”

She sounded so casual and flirty at the same time and it stirred all kinds of feelings in Asamis body.

“Oh, for you I’m definitely a kiss on the first date kind of girl”, Asami flirted back and gently put her hand over Korras cheek and leaned in.  
Kissing someone who was grinning like a dork like Korra was at that moment was more lips against teeth, but Korra was quick to reciprocate by taking Asamis lower lip between hers. And then another, longer sweeter kiss and the fire Asami had felt the first time in the dark room was instantly back, and she couldn’t be happier right now. A pair of hands softly made their way around her neck while Asami put her free one around Korras waist to pull them closer. None of them wanted to end what was about to become a repeat of the first time they met, but air is apparently something a human need to live, so eventually Asami pulled away to breathe in some of that much needed air. She didn’t let go of Korra though, and Korra wasn’t so keen of letting her go either.

“Do you wanna come in?”


End file.
